In current email client programs and applications, users typically repeatedly send email messages to same group of user (e.g., weekly status reports to managers, HR/IT employees send news/policies to departments in an organization, etc.), but there is no quick and easy way to fill to/cc/bcc fields with email addresses or identification.
One way to accomplish filling of the fields is for users to use mailing lists which specify the email recipients, or alternatively the users may manually enter in the recipient email addresses or identification information. Some email application user interfaces allow for users to save email templates (e.g., Siebel™ email client) where the user can store to/cc/bcc fields of frequently used email addresses and identification. Nonetheless, each of these implementations for defining a mailing list depend on a user or an administrator manually creating the mailing list, and then the user or administrator remembering the mailing list for reuse. Accordingly, such implementations require special manual steps to create the mailing lists, which is not automated, and also there is no way in existing solutions to automate and auto-train the mailing-list creation and usage (i.e., no easy access to most used mailing lists, mail recipients, etc. based on historical data). Hence, improved rating and ranking methods and systems are needed in the art.